The Romance Tale Of Area 5
by Cullenz-Rule
Summary: Anastasia is a four hundred year old vampire working for Eric Northman the Sheriff, while staying in the area she is under the Sheriff's wing and is given a new job while Pam is away on buisness. But will it be only a mutual relationship that she learns?
1. Chapter 1

It annoyed me, he annoyed me, but there was nothing I could do, that's what you get when you work for the Sheriff of Area 5. As I was sipping my Trueblood by the bar a human man couldn't keep his eyes off me. His eyes ran over my thigh long black lacey dress and small black heels, my long dark brown hair had fallen out of its plait and had fallen over my shoulders in a wavy way, my greyish blue eyes were focused on the wall above a dancer. This human wore black shorts and a button up white shirt, he looked to be about twenty two, a lonely twenty two year old with tall blond hair and baby blue eyes. I sighed and unfortunately for me The Sheriff came over. The human bowed and then returned to his drink.

"Anastasia my dear why the bored look?" he questioned.

Eric had gone with the casual wear tonight, dark jeans and a singlet with a leather jacket. His usual hair was back like a lion's mane. "Because I am Eric."

"For a four hundred year old vampire your not very out there are you?"

"You and I both know why." I stated giving him a sharp look.

As apart of his deal, I was able to stay as long as I wanted, I just couldn't be myself. I frighten some vampires, enough said don't ya think?

He smiled easily. "Well at least you follow that rule my dear, now why not have some fun tonight?"

I looked up at him, sadly I was a little on the short side, coming up to his shoulders, just. "Like what fun?" I asked taking the last sip of my O positive and setting it down on the bar.

When I looked back at him his eyes were shinning. "I have a job for you."

"Oh Yay." I shook my hands up in a sarcastic way.

He chuckled. " Since Pam is away on a small vacation, I need someone to be my wing women per say."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're kidding right?"

"No, and it'll give you a taste of a higher life."

"Higher?" I snarled back at him.

His smile faded. "Anna, I only wish you had taken what I had said seriously."

He was referring to having me join his little group which included vampires, Were's and a telepath. "And I only wish I didn't come, but we all regret something's or wish otherwise." I said lightly.

He growled and stepped forward until we were basically pressed up against each other. "Just do as I say, because I am the only one keeping you here, anyone else wants you gone." He whispered in a cold tone.

"I don't want to be kept." I whispered back just as coldly.

He tilted his head slightly and our eyes locked. He leant in a little so our lips just brushed, I didn't pull away and he didn't move.

"Are you in?" he asked, his lips brushing mine a little more.

"Only if you back off." I said.

He leaned back and smiled. "Welcome, first things first though, I need you to help me with something."

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked.

"You'll see before dawn." He teased and wandered off.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched him as he went back up to his throne, I hissed and a smile crept back on to his face immediately, I turned back to the bar and the human man made his move.

"Hi." He said calmly.

I turned to face him. "Hello."

"I was wondering if you could bite me?" he asked, there was something under that tone, something that made my skin crawl.

"Uh, no thankyou, I've had my dose." I replied and tried walking off.

He just followed. "But can I at least show you something?" he asked.

I turned around to face him and smiled slightly. "Why would I let a human man like you show me something?" I asked, adding a little flirtation into my voice.

I was told specifically to attract the humans into coming back. "Because you're a good vampire."

"There really isn't such a thing as a good vampire." I said.

"Please, I've been working up the nerve for hours."

I sighed, what could be the worst thing? "Fine, but if you stuff this up, I am glad to say I will ring your neck."

"I thought you'd say that, that's the reason I asked. 'coz I know if I get in the shit you'll kill me quickly."

"Where is this thing?"

He lead the way out to the car park where a little baby carrier sat in front of a black Mercedes. I leant down to peer in and it was empty, I spun around to face the human. "What's the deal?" I asked, but I should have just ran.

Out of no where three thick silver chains were wound around me and I feel to the ground, before I could let out a scream they covered my mouth with silver as well. I sank to the ground in an instant and that human man came into view.

"I can't believe that actually worked." He commented, he looked a little less shy now.

"Oh shut up Carlos and hurry up." Said another male who bent down to my left and took my arm.

"She's tied in silver, she ain't going anywhere?"

"What if he knows?"

"I got her mouth covered so we're good."

"Fine, I believe you; now just hurry the hell up!"

For a few minutes they began taking my blood, I felt the sliver from my, mouth begin slip away and once it was off I summoned every strength I had and let out a raging scream which had my captures covering there ears and dropping one of the larger glass vials. Then there was the silver over my mouth again.

"Shit!" cried Carlos.

"Just hurry up!" cried the other man.

"I thought you said we were good!" argued Carlos.

The other man put his vials down and looked at Carlos. His blonde hair was sticking up all over the place, he was wearing all black and his face was pale and his bright blue eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "You were the one who started this whole thing Carl-"

"Oh no, don't you start on me Holden! You were the one who wanted the blood of a vamp, I agreed to help!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

It went on like that for a few minutes until my eyes began rolling back into my head. I began to hear their arguing cutting off and then two strangle screams rang loudly and then I felt and heard the sizzle and something slip off my mouth and skin.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to tilt my head to the side in time to see Eric leaning by my side and a human girl taking the silver off me. "Here." Eric said and put a hand under my head and lifted it up and then he put a bottle of Trueblood to my lips and I took a few sips and then he moved the bottle away and meet my eyes.

"Eric she need's a proper feed." Said that human female, her long black hair was tied back in a long plait and she had a pale complexion and green eyes.

"Who is willing Sookie?" he asked the blonde girl that walked up.

"Idiots, that is who is willing. Most of them are weak as it is." Sookie said meeting my eyes and smiling.

"Michelle?" another vampire came forward and bowed in front of him, I recognised her as one of the dancers.

"Yes Eric?"

"I'm going to need you to glamour the human's make them leave."

"Yes Boss." She turned to all the humans with a grin.

"Eric?" I crackled.

"Shhh, don't talk, not yet, you need all the energy." He hushed.

"For what?" I crackled again.

He moved his arm underneath me and then silently counted to three and lifted. I let out a short stifled cry and he carried me like cradling a baby in his arms back into the bar.

"For that." He muttered.

He began walking with me in his arms, Sookie and that other human girl right behind him. "Eric she doesn't look too good." Said the human.

I heard him hiss. And the human didn't speak up again. He took me back into the bar and sat me in the corner of one of the booths. He disappeared leaving me with Sookie and the human. Sookie was just looking at the girl with an angry expression.

"If you can't think of anything nice to say, don't think at all." She told the human.

"I can't help it, she's so…"

"So what?" I croaked.

She looked at me and frowned. "So, disgusting. She's a vermin." The human spat.

I lifted a hand and locked eyes with her and she moved forward enough that I leant forward with difficulty and was able to bite into her neck in a few seconds. She stiffened in shock as I let the glamour slip and enjoyed the sensation of the rich fresh blood. I didn't take enough to kill her, just enough to make her unconscious. I released her and my teeth retracted and she fell to the ground. I could feel my skin healing, the burning stopping. There was a whirl of unnatural air and Eric appeared behind Sookie.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Stupid human." I muttered.

Eric took a look at the human at his feet and nudged her with his foot. He moved to sit next to me and held my chin in his fingers. "Hmm, you need more." He stated, his eyes look troubled.

"Eric why not let her bite you, your blood will be more useful now, and a human's blood would just be a feeding session." Sookie said.

"Anna." He said softly.

"No."

I've only had vampire blood once, and I swore I would never again. The last time, a few centuries ago, when I was turned I had taken a vampire's blood that my creator had said needed to be punished, I had gone pretty weird. This is why I frighten some vampires. The blood I had taken from that vampire had made me, well, go mad per say. I went on a killing spree and killed my creator and his little 'clan' that he had created, I had witnesses of my few murders and those people say that they hadn't seen anything like that before, and wished that they hadn't. it took hours for the blood to stop me going mad, it was a hours on end that I made more kills. The thing that stopped me was the sun, the first feeling of the stinting sun. I had killed three humans and at least six or seven vampires, I wasn't punished, I was just exiled from the city.

I shook my head furiously, it just made me dizzy. Eric tightened his hold on my chin. "Anna, you need to hea-"

"No!" I said rather angrily.

Eric wasn't impressed. "That is in the past Anastasia."

"I do not care." My voice was thickened with an English accent.

Eric just smiled at the accent. "My dear you need stronger blood and at this very moment I am the oldest vampire in this bar."

"No, no, no." It seemed like a never ending argument.

"Listen to me; I can help you, if it goes that way."

"No!"

"Is that always going to be your answer?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can help, Anna, please, we only have a few hours till dawn."

I sighed and he took that as a sign. He shrugged off his leather jacket and then looked at Sookie. "I'll go, but Eric call me first thing alright? I want to know."

She nodded and Eric turned back to me, ignoring the fact that Sookie was leaving and the human was still unconscious on the ground.

"If we do this quickly, it'll be over so much faster Anna."

"I'm not sure anymore."

"You were never sure in the first place An."

I hung my head, I still felt ever so weak. As if the human's blood was fading and the pain was returning. "Eric what if-"

"An, don't worry about if's or buts'. I'm the sheriff now do as I say and for god sake bite me and drink."

The way he had said it was kind of hot, I felt like slapping myself after that quick thought. I opened my mouth a little letting my fangs come down and then I struck with efficiency and quickness. He shuddered but then soon relaxed against the booth's seat and wrapped one arm around my waist as I drank.

"Take it easy Anna my dear, it will all be alright." He said.

As I let his blood slide along the tip of my tongue I didn't feel as if I was going mad, but as if I was letting him in. a deep sigh came from him and his arm tightened around me. After a minute I retracted my fangs and leant against him. I could feel his chin on the top of my head.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Funny." I replied.

I was feeling something that I wasn't feeling, it took me a few seconds to realize that it wasn't my feelings of bliss and happiness, it was Eric's.


	4. Author Note

I hope you like this so far.. I would love to hear what you think of it, your opinions matter to me just as much as the feedback… Xoxo Nikki


End file.
